Teachers המורים - סרט משנת 1984
thumb|350px|ימין| הויקיפדיה האנגלית Teachers is a 1984 satirical dark comedy-drama film starring Nick Nolte, JoBeth Williams, Ralph Macchio, and Judd Hirsch, written by W. R. McKinney and directed by Arthur Hiller. The movie was shot in Columbus, Ohio, mostly at the former Central High School. The building is now home to the COSI Columbus museum. imdb 107 min | Comedy, Drama | 5 October 1984 (USA) 5.9 Your rating: -/10 Ratings: 5.9/10 from 2,833 users Reviews: 38 user | 15 critic A well meaning but burned-out high school teacher tries to maintain order against the backdrop of a pending lawsuit against his school district when it comes to light they gave a diploma to an illiterate student *IMDB העלילה הסרט נפתח ביום שני בבוקר טיפוסי בבית ספר תיכון ג'ון קנדי ; אירועים "טיפוסיים", כולל מאבק בין מורים, תלמידים עם פצע דקירה ודיבורים על תביעה הקרובה. אנחנו נפגשים עיקריים כחושים סגן רוג'ר רובל (ג'אד הירש) וקרן מושג יוג'ין הורן (ויליאם לרט), כמו גם עורך דין מחניק ובוגרת JFK ליסה המונד (JoBeth וויליאמס), שהוא אחראי על לקיחת תצהירים למקרה קלווין, שבי בוגר טרי תובע את בית הספר שנתן לו תעודה למרות בערותו. אלכס Jurel (ניק נולטה) הוא מורה למדעי חברה ותיק שלוקח את העבודה שלו בקלילות למרות היותו אחד המורים הפופולריים ביותר בבית הספר בגלל היכולת שלו לזהות ולהתחבר עם התלמידים. Jurel כבר נשחק על ידי שנים של להיות ב- בין הסטודנטים פרועים והדרישות של הממשל. הוא מוקצה להשתלט על אופן זמני את תפקידיו של פסיכולוג בית הספר (שנכתב על מאבק במשרד) ופוגש בחור צעיר בשם אדי Pilikian (ראלף מאצ'יו) למי שהוא הופך להיות מנטור. במהלך תקופה זו, רומנטיקה גם מתפתחת בין Jurel והמונד, תלמידו לשעבר. קו העלילה המרכזית מתמקדת בתביעת קלווין, עם רפ"ק דונה בורק (לי גרנט) ועורך דין בית הספר אל לואיס (מורגן פרימן) מנסה להימנע מפרסום רע הקשורים למקרה. לשם כך, הם מנסים להבין אילו מורים יהיו פוטנציאל לפגוע במוניטין של בית הספר בתצהיריהם. זורים בעלילה העיקרית הם המאמצים של Jurel לרפורמה Pilikian לסטודנט שמאמין בעצמו. מספר plotlines הקטין לסטות מהמתרחש העיקרי. אלה כוללים הרברט גאוור (ריצ'רד מוליגן), במרפאות חוץ ממוסד לחולי נפש ששם בטעות אחראית על מחלקת ההיסטוריה בארה"ב ועושה את זה כיף, חינוכי ומרתק; מערכת היחסים של המורה להתעמלות מר טרוי מין עם אחד מתלמידיו של Jurel דיאן וורן (לורה דרן) שמסתיים בJurel לקחת אותה למרפאת הפלות, ומותו של חברו של אדי Pilikian הטוב ביותר דני (קריספין גלובר), תלמיד סכיזופרני וקלפטומן שהוא נורה ונהרג על ידי המשטרה, לאחר שהוא שואב את אקדח מהתא שלו במהלך חיפוש סמים. בשיאו של הסרט, שהממשל מכיר באיום Jurel מהווה למעמד החברתי שלהם ומאלץ אותו להתפטר מתפקידו לפניו בתצהיר. לאחר ביקורת קשה מצד ליסה, כמו גם הזולג במורד מסדרון בית הספר בעירום (רמז לאשמתו הקודמת של Jurel שהיא לא הייתה מסוגלת ללכת למטה ולראות את הצרות האמיתיות שלה "עירום" אולמות בית הספר), הוא סוף סוף קם בירק ו רובל, והזכיר להם שבית הספר קיים לתלמידים ולא לממשל והאיגודים שלה. הוא גם מאיים בתביעה הוא צריך להיות מפוטר. הוא בגאווה חוזר לבית הספר, עם תרועות רמות מתלמידי בית הספר וליסה מחפשת בגאווה. המקור The film opens with a typical Monday morning at John F. Kennedy High School; "typical" events including a fight between teachers, a student with a stab wound and talk of an upcoming lawsuit. We meet haggard Vice Principal Roger Rubell (Judd Hirsch) and clueless Principal Eugene Horn (William Schallert), as well as stuffy lawyer and JFK alumna Lisa Hammond (JoBeth Williams), who is in charge of taking depositions for the Calvin case, in which a recent graduate is suing the school for giving him a diploma despite his illiteracy. Alex Jurel (Nick Nolte) is a veteran Social Studies teacher who takes his job lightly despite being one of the most popular teachers in school because of his ability to identify and connect with the students. Jurel has been worn down by years of being in-between the rowdy students and the demands of the administration. He is assigned to temporarily take over the duties of the school psychologist (who started a fight in the office) and meets a young man named Eddie Pilikian (Ralph Macchio) to whom he becomes a mentor. During this time, a romance also develops between Jurel and Hammond, his former student. The major plotline centers on the Calvin lawsuit, with Superintendent Donna Burke (Lee Grant) and school lawyer Al Lewis (Morgan Freeman) attempting to avoid bad publicity associated with the case. To this end, they try to figure out which teachers will potentially damage the school's reputation in their depositions. Intertwined with the major storyline are Jurel's efforts to reform Pilikian into a student who believes in himself. A number of minor plotlines deviate from the primary goings-on. These include Herbert Gower (Richard Mulligan), an outpatient from a mental institution who is accidentally put in charge of a U.S. History class and makes it fun, educational and engaging; gym teacher Mr. Troy’s sexual relationship with one of Jurel's students Diane Warren (Laura Dern) that ends with Jurel taking her to an abortion clinic, and the death of Eddie Pilikian’s best friend Danny (Crispin Glover), a schizophrenic and kleptomaniac student who is shot and killed by the police after he draws a gun from his locker during a drug search. At the climax of the film, the administration recognizes the threat Jurel poses to their social standing and forces him to resign before his deposition. After harsh criticism from Lisa, as well as her streaking down the school hallway naked (an allusion to Jurel's earlier accusation that she was unable to walk down the school halls 'naked' and see its true troubles), he finally stands up to Burke and Rubell, reminding them that the school exists for the students and not for the administration and its unions. He also threatens a lawsuit should he be fired. He proudly walks back into the school, with loud cheers from the school's students and Lisa looking on proudly. קטגוריה:ארצות הברית - סרטים קטגוריה:סרטי קומדיה ודרמה